Problem: Add. $32+21 + 14 + 19=$
Explanation: First, let's add $32 + 21$. $$ $$ $$ $$ ${+}$ $$ $$ $$ ${=}$ $$ $$ $$ $$ $$ $$ $32} + {21} = 53$ Now, let's add $14$ to $53$. $$ $$ $$ $$ $$ $$ ${+}$ $$ $$ ${=}$ $$ $$ $$ $$ $$ $$ $$ $$ $53 + {14} = 67$ Last, let's add $19$ to $67$. $$ $$ $$ $$ $$ $$ $$ $$ ${+}$ $$ $$ $$ ${=}$ $$ $$ $$ $$ $$ $$ $$ $$ $$ $$ $67 + {19} = 86$ $32+21 + 14 + 19= 86$